Air bags are currently used in many vehicles for supplemental occupant protection during a collision. Air bags deployable to varying depths based upon vehicle conditions are known, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,501, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Tethers attached to an air bag may be restrained or released to achieve a varying depth upon air bag inflation. Tether design may also affect resulting air bag shape at the varied depths. A tether design that enables a consistent, predictable resulting air bag shape is desirable.